


(Don't) Put a Bra On

by Magik3



Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Nipples, Tail Sex, Tails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magik3/pseuds/Magik3
Summary: Teen Kitty hasn't realized how much her breasts developed recently and isn't yet in the habit of wearing a bra all the time. She's (mostly) oblivious to the effect she's having on the other students, but Illyana isn't.This is set in a comicverse in which Kitty and Illyana have a lot more time in high school together. I'm imagining them as about 17ish and have been together for a while during their high school experience. And I'm trying to be flexible enough that you can place this in canon if you like -- it's canon-adjacent.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

In late winter, Kitty’s development took a surge forward. She’d spent a long time in that phase where her nipples puffed up but her breasts didn’t grow much. Then there’d been tiny rises under those super-sensitive nipples, but not enough to really push out the front of a T-shirt. But sometime around her birthday—as a gift from the world—her boobs started to fill out: big enough for Illyana to curve her hand around and big enough to show two very obvious rises at the front of her shirts, crowned with nipples that got hard with the lightest touch or even a cool breeze, which happened fairly often as Illyana “accidentally” left windows open around the mansion.

She loved looking at Kitty’s breasts, of course, and thinking about how she’d get to put her hands and mouth on them later. And sometimes she got a kick out of watching other students stare at Kitty, who hadn’t quite caught on that she needed to wear a bra most of the time now.

During their afternoon class, Cellular Biology of Mutation, Hank didn’t spot the window Illyana had cracked open hours earlier—being plenty warm in his fur. Chilly tendrils of air made Kitty’s nipples stand at full attention, pushing out the clinging cloth of her sweater and begging to be licked. Illyana watched Roberto shifting awkwardly in his chair and reaching into the pocket of his tight track pants to adjust his growing boner. He seemed to get it into a more comfortable position but now as it grew Illyana could see it clearly, filling out a distinct shape under the fabric. She spent the rest of class covertly watching him and Kitty, then trying not to laugh as he pressed his books to his crotch and shuffled out of the classroom.

Standing in the hall, she imagined him in the guy’s restroom, in a stall, desperately yanking at himself to get some relief from the power of Kitty’s insistent nipples. Illyana wasn’t judging. She felt like that often too. Felt it now: that immense pressure in her pelvis needing to be released.

Pressure that had to go somewhere—like the blood flowing into Berto’s dick? Perhaps. In Illyana’s body it unfurled behind her, manifesting her tail. She pulled it close, wrapped it around her leg and winced when the super-sensitive pad near the tip brushed her pant leg.

“You coming to class?” Kitty asked, staring confused at the appearance of her tail though more at the fact that Illyana wasn’t following down the hall.

“Yeah, one sec, I just left something … I’ll meet you there.”

So Berto wasn’t the only one jerking off in a first floor restroom between classes.

*

It’s not like her tail was the same as a dick. Her tail manifesting wasn’t obvious like Berto’s boner poking out under his clothes. She manifested her tail for defense and utility. No one needed to know that this spate of involuntary manifestation came courtesy of Kitty’s boobs.

The second time it happened, she and Kitty were sleeping in Illyana’s bed with Illyana spooning Kitty. She’d fallen asleep with her arm around Kitty’s side, but shifting in the night moved her arm higher until Kitty’s soft, sleeping breaths caused one of her nipples to rub against Illyana’s forearm.

This woke Illyana when the rubbing had continued long enough to make Kitty’s nipple thoroughly hard. She came to wakefulness first aware of that sensation and then painfully aware that her tail had manifested under the covers.

She made herself think about her X-Gene Poetics class until she finally fell asleep.

*

The next time, also sleeping next to Kitty, she’d rolled onto her stomach and started dreaming that she and Kitty were giving a class presentation about Kitty’s breasts during their Geography of Space class. No teacher was in the room, but all the students stayed quiet and attentive in their seats—that was her first clue that she was dreaming. Second clue: no one thought it odd when she lifted up Kitty’s T-shirt and exposed her breasts.

An old-fashioned pointer stick lay on the desk. Illyana picked it up and traced the lower curve of Kitty’s breast with it, while informing the silent class that often breast tissue developed after the nipple. She touched the pointer to Kitty’s nipple and watched it contract and rise.

“Note how the nipple and areola form a smaller mound on top of the mound of the breast,” she said and traced the pointer around Kitty’s puckering areola. “This tells us that Kitty’s development is not complete, though if it were, these are perfectly sized.”

Kitty’s hands pressed between her legs as Illyana continued to trace her breasts with the pointer, making semi-scientific points to have an excuse to keep doing this. In the front row of the class, Berto had his legs spread, as he often did, but now his boner made a thick lump at the top of one open thigh. Next to him, Sam’s loose sweatpants were tented up.

Illyana returned her attention to Kitty, who valiantly kept her chest pushed forward—she did love being a good student—while pressing the base of her thumb against her pubic mound, trying to hold herself together. She started making desperate whimpers, like a little kid trying not to pee herself, but of course it was another kind of release she fought against. Illyana pressed the pointer against one nipple and Kitty leaned into the sensation. Would this be enough to make her come?

“You should show the class the effect on your breasts when you have an orgasm,” she told Kitty.

Illyana felt her tail brushing the floor and lifted it toward Kitty’s breast …

And woke to the feeling of her tail moving in the bed—to the feeling of her tail being moved.

On her back beside Illyana, Kitty held her tail near the tip. Her thumb rested at the edge of the super sensitive pad as she brushed it back and forth over her breasts. Illyana almost pushed up to kiss her, but Kitty’s eyes were closed. She was still asleep or half-asleep. Did she know she held Illyana’s tail? She liked to play with soft fabrics and in this latest phase of breast development, Illyana had seen her rub the soft corner of the sheet over her nipples in this same way.

Most of the time having a tail was like having a third leg/arm: not quite as strong as a leg, not quite as agile as an arm, but with some of the benefits of each. She could use it for balance or to grab things. The sensory pad near the tip made it easier to grab and manipulate objects and in her day to day it was about as sensitive as the arch of her foot—and as ticklish. But when she got turned on it felt more like another clit than another foot arch. A lot more. She suspected that the nerves going into her tail pad from her pelvis connected to the clitoral nerves.

Her tail pad was also the softest part of her tail, which could explain why sleeping Kitty was brushing it across her swollen nipples. Illyana pressed herself against the mattress, hips rocking. She should take her tail back or wake Kitty or do something less embarrassing than humping the bed—but Kitty paused with Illyana’s tail pressed to her left breast and then rubbed circles on her nipple.

Illyana couldn’t lift her head or any part of her body. She lay with her cheek on the pillow watching Kitty’s fingers direct her tail around the mini clock face of her nipple, grateful that the blanket had slipped far enough to give her this view. Kitty’s areola reddened and puckered, a swollen rise on top of the greater rise of her breast. Kitty’s breath quickened. She switched from circling her breast to rubbing harder, up and down, the density of her nipple dragging across skin that felt like Illyana’s second clit—that felt like her actual clit—like Kitty was stroking her perky, pouty, womanly, little-girl nipple over Illyana’s throbbing clit.

The sight and sensation was so mesmerizing that Illyana couldn’t even turn her head into the pillow to muffle her moans as she came. Her hips pressed into the bed but all she felt was Kitty’s nipple as her body throbbed, clenched and released.

Kitty’s eyes opened and she stared at the tail in her hand and Illyana still moaning and shuddering beside her. “Oh!” she said in surprise, followed by a deeper, knowing, “Oh.” She turned to kiss Illyana without letting go of her tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Illyana lay in bed reading, her tail slapping the bed occasionally because she was pissed about X-Gene Poetics; she wasn’t allowed to do her final report on Russian poetry. Yeah nobody in the class could read it and she couldn’t prove the poets were mutants, but it still sucked—especially because everyone kept forgetting that English was her third language.

Kitty phased through the wall and settled onto the bed next to her. Illyana moved her tail to the other side so she wouldn’t smack Kitty’s leg when the angry energy gathered in it and made it thwack the bed. Kitty was gleeful because she’d coded something or other that she went on about in detail while Illyana said, “Mmhm,” in what she hoped were the right places. As Kitty wound down, Illyana returned her attention to the Russian poetry book open in front of her.

Kitty leaned across her and caught her tail, stroking it gently. “Upset?”

“ _Nichevo_ ,” Illyana said. In Russian it meant, “It’s nothing,” but between her and Kitty it stood for: _I’m pissed about cultural differences, Russian and/or demon with American mutants, and maybe about the parts of being a kid where I wasn’t speaking Russian._

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“ _Nyet_.”

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” Kitty asked.

Illyana switched to English so Kitty would know she wasn’t _that_ upset. “Not really.”

“Do you want me to distract you?” Kitty punctuated this question with a stroke of Illyana’s tail across some part of her skin; Illyana couldn’t tell which part because she hadn’t mapped the different sensations on her tail like she had with her fingers.

“Is that your belly?” she asked.

“Upper chest,” Kitty said. “My belly is down here.” She stroked Illyana’s tail across her T-shirt, lifted the edge of it and pressed the sensory pad to her skin. A moment later, she stroked upward and said, “What part is this?”

“Boob, definitely.”

Kitty laughed and tugged gently on Illyana’s tail so she moved it all to Kitty’s side of the bed, shut her book and set it aside, then rested on her pillowed hands, eyes closed. She liked this guessing game.

“How about this?” Kitty asked.

“Nipple?”

“Tip of my tongue,” she said with a laugh and planted a series of kisses on the sensory pad, followed with a slow lick. Illyana shivered.

“You know,” Illyana murmured. “If you did that somewhere lower, it would be help me learn how to use my tail down there without also having to get my hands involved.”

She wanted to be able to suavely slide her tail into Kitty someday, but any time she got her tail between Kitty’s legs, the sensations were a jumble of soft and wet. Not that they minded fumbling around to get Illyana’s tail in the right place, but she had goals.

The bed shifted, Kitty giggling as she pulled off her pants and panties, and saying, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“I won’t look.”

Kitty moved her tail lower, brushed it against soft hair and softer skin. “What part is this?”

“Your outer lips? But closed because you’re trying to keep your legs together like a good girl?”

Kitty shivered and put a hand on Illyana’s back to steady herself. Illyana rested her palm on Kitty’s thigh and felt Kitty’s legs widen. She had her cheek pillowed on her other forearm, face turned toward Kitty but eyes closed.

“Rub my sensory pad between your outer lips for a minute so I can really feel what it’s like to part them,” Illyana suggested.

Kitty did until Illyana asked, “Can I feel your clit?”

“Oh sure, it’s here.” She rubbed the sensitive skin of Illyana’s tail up and down over the dense pearl of her clit, then back and forth, and—for good measure—in circles. They were both breathing fast, Illyana squirming on her side of the bed. She had to move her forearm out from under her cheek and slide that arm down the front of her body until her fingers found her own clit and mirrored Kitty’s motions.

“These are my inner lips,” Kitty said softly, stroking down.

Illyana’s tail got very wet all of a sudden. She focused on the very slight pressure on either side where Kitty’s lips embraced her, but that made her want to be inside Kitty so badly she groaned and pressed against the bed.

Kitty rubbed her back gently and said, playfully, “You need the full tour, don’t you? I don’t want to skimp. Here’s what it feels like between my outer and inner lips on the right side.” She stroked Illyana’s tail tip between a petal-like silkiness and a denser soft, going all the way up to her clit and all the way down to the base of her lips many times.

Then, of course, she did the other side.

“Do you think the texture of my clit has changed?” she asked, directing Illyana’s tail there.

“Wetter,” Illyana managed to say with a chuckle.

“Very,” Kitty agreed. “Ilya, I need—”

“To come? Already? Put me between your lips. I want to feel it.” Illyana was breathing so hard she struggled to get the words out, but she had to because Kitty was too shy and too good to say those things out loud most of the time. Kitty pushed her tail down.

She felt Kitty’s inner lips fluttering around her tail as Kitty came, pressing more of Illyana’s tail against her clit. Illyana gripped her thigh tighter, scooted closer to her side and took her own fingers off her clit because she didn’t want to get distracted and miss this. Kitty usually came more than once and the early ones could be the best because Illyana wasn’t quite so distracted by her own growing need.

As muscles inside Kitty still spasmed, she pressed the tip of Illyana’s tail to her opening. Petal softness parted for her and then the ring of muscle slightly inside Kitty clenched and fluttered open. Kitty pushed her in an inch and paused.

“I should really make sure you know your way around,” she said and drew the tip out again.

Illyana groaned and pressed her face into the space between the pillow and Kitty’s hip. Kitty slid her tail tip up between her lips and down to her opening again. “Do you have the spatial dimensions?” Kitty asked.

Illyana grunted an affirmative.

Kitty pushed her inside again, soaking wet warmth on all sides, like nothing else in the world, and pulled her out. “I didn’t show you the distance from my clit,” she said.

“Tease,” Illyana growled. “Unfair. You came already.”

Kitty leaned down toward her and said, in a conspiratorial whisper, “I’m going to again. Soon. Here’s my clit. Oh, it’s so sensitive right now, we have to be careful. We’d better go back down.”

She returned Illyana’s tip to her opening and circled it.

“The tip of your tail is so hot now,” she said. “It feels amazing. I can’t believe it’s hotter than me. I mean, me between my legs, but it is. I wonder if it’s hotter than inside me.”

Again the tip of Illyana’s tail slipped through that ring of muscle and she thought that Kitty must be hotter than her tail. She tried to push farther in, but the angle wasn’t working.

Illyana opened her eyes and pushed up on her arms. “I think I’m getting it,” she said and gently pulled her tail out of Kitty. She shucked off her pajama bottoms and rolled over to sit, tucking her tail against her butt, coiling it between her legs. She patted her lap. “Come here.”

In a flash, Kitty was on her knees straddling Illyana’s lap. Illyana reached between them, raised her tail with her fingers. Someday she’d be able to do this without using her fingers at all, but right now she needed more practice and no fumbling. She brushed her tip between Kitty’s lips to her opening and slid inside. Kitty sighed and lowered herself, taking a little more inside, her weight evenly held by her knees and Illyana’s thighs. She gripped Illyana’s shoulders to steady herself, staring down into the space between them and the length of Illyana’s tail.

“Your tail is really long.”

“Slightly longer than my legs,” Illyana said. “But the sensory pad and the tip feel the best inside of you. Tell me when it’s too much.” She slid another inch inside and released her hold on her tail—from here there was enough inside Kitty that she could push and pull without the help of her hand.

Illyana added, “I don’t think I’m done with my tour. Where are you most sensitive inside? I know on myself the opening is really sensitive.”

She illustrated this point by moving her tip most of the way out and sliding in again, each time a little deeper. After a few times, she no longer had the will to pull out. Every few seconds, Kitty’s muscles clenched on the tip of her tail and sent a shudder of pleasure through her.

At first it hadn’t been that different than using her fingers, which she’d had inside Kitty plenty of times, but then her tail kept going, fitting inside twice the length of her fingers. Had she ever been this deep inside Kitty before?

Kitty leaned backward and braced her hands on Illyana’s shins, and another inch of Illyana slid into her. Illyana’s hands cupped her small breasts, fingers and thumbs finding both nipples. She flicked her thumbs back and forth over them, watching them get impossibly harder. Then she pinched them lightly and felt muscles inside Kitty squeeze her tail.

“Wow,” she breathed and tried it again. Kitty’s hips pressed toward her, muscles clenching again. “I’ll have to remember this the next time I’m giving a dream lecture.”

“What?” Kitty gasped.

“Remember the dream I told you. We were lecturing about your perfect little breasts and these nipples.” She paused and rolled Kitty’s nipples between her fingers to illustrate her point. “If I dream it again, I should add that …” she trailed off because she could in no way continue her cool tone with what Kitty was doing to her tail. Not to mention that the base of her tail, resting under her, had gotten thoroughly wet as she rocked against it.

“What?” Kitty insisted.

“You’re clenching on me,” Illyana said. “In the best way. When I do this … or this.”

“I know,” Kitty groaned. “Don’t stop. But I need to …” She tried to take a hand off Illyana’s leg to reach her own clit but couldn’t balance.

Illyana tried to curl the middle of her tail up between them, to link her throbbing clit with Kitty’s, but the mechanics of this were far too much right now. The effort pushed another inch of her tail into Kitty, who leaned back farther, head back, breasts pressing into Illyana’s hands.

Impossible as it seemed, she felt the orgasm start in Kitty’s nipples, felt them tighten and swell under her fingers, felt sparks traveling straight through Kitty’s body to her pussy as it fluttered around Illyana’s tail.

Illyana convulsed forward and got her mouth on one nipple, sucking hard enough to keep the current to Kitty’s pussy flowing with energy. She shoved her free hand against her own clit and used Kitty’s breast to stifle the sounds she made as she started coming. Kitty grabbed the back of her head, holding Illyana to her breast, helping to muffle her cries.

Illyana released her other breast and looped that arm around Kitty’s waist, keeping the tip of her tail inside even as Kitty’s muscles rippled around it. This freed Kitty’s other hand and it snaked down to her own clit, rubbing fast. Illyana had no idea if they were having more orgasms or more of the same orgasm, only that they moved together in pleasure and were both soaking her tail.

She stayed inside Kitty as they came down together, breathing hard, stroking anything they could reach. Illyana tongued Kitty’s nipples very gently and felt echoing flutters inside her. They could almost go again, except there was dinner soon and homework, but after that …

“I learned a lot,” she murmured to Kitty, “But to be safe we’re going to need to keep practicing.”


End file.
